An Veidhleadóir
by Gingersnap87
Summary: Hidan is a simple villager needing more firewood in the middle of the night, but is whisked away into the world of the supernatural. HidaxShika yaoi. Title is translated into The Violinist. Rated for Hidan's mouth and mild sexual content. Read and review!


"Damnit…now is just the perfect timing for a lack of firewood…" Hidan grunted to himself as he trudged through the fallen leaves littering the ground.

It had been in the middle of the night when the last of the embers in Hidan's fireplace had burned to nothing but ashes, leaving the young man freezing in his bed. So he wrapped a fur pelt around his shoulders and grabbed his ax, hoping to gather at least enough wood to keep his fire going throughout the remainder of the night. His footsteps crunched loudly as he left the sleepy village that was his home, not caring if he was waking up his neighbors with the noise. All that occupied his mind was chopping down a nice tree from the depths of the surrounding forest.

Just as Hidan made it to the tree line of the forest, a soul freezing blast of cold autumn air howled through the trees and whipped right through the lone villager. Hidan winced and attempted to bury his face even deeper amongst his fur. The action did little to keep the bone chilling cold away though, so Hidan hurried onward.

"Fuuck it's too cold for this shit," he muttered to himself amidst the audible shivering and chattering of his teeth.

The deeper Hidan walked into the dark, the deeper the freeze of the air seemed to overtake his athletic frame. Even for a man as fit as he was, the cold was wearing him down.

"Achoo!" Hidan sneezed loudly, "Great…I'm already catching my death out here…I should have stayed in bed." Casting a glance back towards his village, Hidan but couldn't see a sign of it, telling him that he was too far into the woods to turn back with nothing in hand. "Fuck it…I can take this."

After a pushing himself a little further, Hidan came upon a tree he deemed satisfactory – not to big, but not too thin and young either. He gathered up his remaining strength and sharply swung his ax. The bark of the tree splintered loudly from the force of his strike. Hidan wrenched the ax free and pulled back for another swing.

That's when he heard something peculiar.

"What is that?" Hidan inquired to himself, pausing in his swing and dropping his arms back to his sides completely.

The sound was distant, and at first sounded like just another gust of wind, but the harder he listened, the more it sounded like a haunting melody.

"Music?" Hidan pondered in a dreamy voice.

Inexplicably he dropped his ax on the cold hard ground and walked towards the sound. The closer he got, the more it sounded like a violin playing in a beautiful legato. All thoughts of chopping firewood and the biting cold flew from Hidan's mind until only the music buzzed around in his head. Like mice lured by the pied piper, the crisp, resounding hum of horsehair dancing over violin strings was luring Hidan in. Where the music was taking him, Hidan did not know, but he had to find the source of such enchantment.

"Where is it coming from?" Hidan growled, frustrated and anticipating.

The faster and longer Hidan walked, the louder the violin solo became, still, the violinist always seemed just out of reach. The young man was starting to get irritated, but the music would not release its hold on him. The music would not allow his feet to stop their seemingly endless trek. The music would not let go of his body or his mind.

Hidan's feet were given a temporary rest when he came to an open meadow. On the other side of the clearing, his eyes fell on a figure. The figure held something in their left hand, up against their left cheek; the other was moving back and forth over the object. The sound was permeating from the figure.

Again Hidan's feet were moving, more swiftly than before. The source of his bewitching was just a field away, and he was going to see who was producing such a wonderful sound.

Anticipation grew in Hidan as he drew closer, his eyes catching and inviting sight of pale flesh under the moonlight. A thin, but toned arm arched a simple bow back and forth over a contrastingly exquisitely crafted violin. It was as if mother earth herself had constructed the instrument, and the sound it produced was heavenly up close. Hidan nearly believed the person to be a woman, because of the curtain of long dark hair draping down their shoulders. However, he was proven wrong as his purple eyes landed on a bare masculine chest and body. Somehow Hidan still felt attracted and entranced by this man and his violin.

The man turned minutely, giving Hidan a perfect view of his face, and Hidan released a breath he never knew he was holding. The man, or more accurately, the boy had a smooth but angular face. It was almost feminine, but as a whole, the face read as a masculine youth. Soft, soulful brown eyes met fiery purple, striking Hidan breathless once again. That was when the youth ceased the music of his violin.

Catching his voice, Hidan managed to choke out, "N-No, please don't stop playing."

The teen ignored his request and set his lovely instrument aside, giving Hidan his full attention. The villager then realized the state of dress the violinist was in, he was completely nude. Suddenly a fire lit itself in the depths of Hidan's loins.

"What is your name?" the violinist asked as he stood up, bare feet standing but a few inches from Hidan's shoe covered ones.

Hidan swallowed a lump that seemed to grow in his throat then hastily licked his dry lips. "H-Hidan," he stammered, trying not the let the other's proximity affect him. He was failing at the attempt.

_'What am I doing?'_ Hidan thought, _'this is another man, but yet I'm stirring because of him.'_

The violinist smiled wistfully then spread his arms wide and without shame. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it Hidan?"

"W-Well yes…I guess it is."

"And isn't this forest wonderful?" the violinist gestured around them.

Hidan's eyes never left the other's form. "Y-Yes. You're beautiful."

The violinist's smile extended to his molten chocolate eyes as they again met with purple. Slowly pale, slender fingers snaked up Hidan's chest, sliding the fur pelt off his shoulders. The intimate touch caused the villager's breath to catch in his throat.

Like a gentle breeze, the violinist whispered near the shell of Hidan's ear, "Me? Beautiful? But you don't even know me, Hidan."

"W-What's…y-you're name?"

"Shikamaru," the violinist whispered, his breath now ghosting over the villager's lips.

Hidan shivered visibly, then managed to speak without stammering, "Now I know you." He then closed the gap separating their lips, relishing in the earthy taste of the Shikamaru's mouth.

_'He tastes like mint, fresh mint.'_

Shikamaru let out a muffled moan between heated kisses, his arms wrapping around Hidan's neck to allow his fingers to play with the hairs at the nape of Hidan's neck. The sensation of calloused fingers caressing his sensitive neck stoked the desire inside of Hidan to a fever pitch.

"I think you want me," Shikamaru cooed.

Hidan groaned and shifted his lips to the juncture of skin where Shikamaru's neck met his shoulder, tasting the tantalizing flesh there. "I think your right," the villager replied low in his throat.

In a flurry of activity, Shikamaru assisted Hidan in the removal of his clothes. The villager was determined to keeps his mouth connected to any bit of pale skin he could reach, wanting it, needing it, like a man needing oxygen. Shikamaru knelt to the ground, pulling Hidan down with him. Shamelessly the violinist lay back against the grassy bed the ground provided. The villager no longer cared about firewood, the cold, or that he was lying with another man in the middle of a meadow. All that mattered now was the enchanting being beneath him, and becoming one with that being. Hidan showed no hesitation as he claimed Shikamaru's lips and his body.

The last thing Hidan remembered before sleep claimed him was lying in the grass with the violinist curled up against him.

_

The next thing Hidan knew when he woke up was that he was sitting in the dark, upright against something rough. Something was also restraining his arms and legs to whatever it was he was sitting on; they too also felt rough. He also immediately felt like his whole body was on fire, and not the same lusty fire he was feeling the night before.

"Ugh…fuuuck…m-my head," Hidan moaned as he tried to move against his restraints.

"Ah, I see you have awakened," a voice murmured in the darkness.

Hidan's ears perked upon hearing the voice, recognizing that it belonged to his violinist lover. And yet, Shikamaru's voice did not sound like it should. There was something more animalistic and ancient in how the violinist spoke

"S-Shikamaru?"

A striking sound was heard followed by some sparks flying. The flickered sparks seemed to catch and a small fire roared to life at an unnatural speed. Hidan's eyes squinted and he winced away from the sudden, unexpected intensity of the fire.

"Do not worry, love, your new eyes will adjust to the world soon," Shikamaru said. The violinist was now standing in front of the restrained villager.

"W-Wha-?" Hidan mumbled almost incoherently, "New eyes?"

Hidan opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. It was indeed the Shikamaru that he had made love with standing before him. However, things were drastically different. Small antler-like growths protruded from his silky brown hair, and deer ears had replaced his human ones. Instead of smooth skin encasing Shikamaru's legs, brown fur now covered Shikamaru from the hips downward. His ankles were bent slightly backwards, leading down to two cloven hooves. Despite all the new animal traits, Shikamaru still had a human face and torso.

"Y-You…w-what are-"

"Me?" Shikamaru cut off Hidan's obvious question, "Some may call me a faun, others, a kauyumari. I have many names and I am ageless. I am the spirit of this forest, but you may call me Shikamaru. I have become quite fond of that name."

Hidan tried to form words, but his mouth simply opened and closed like a fish trying to breathe out of water. The villager then looked around them frantically, hoping to get his bearings. To Hidan, it looked like they were in the depths of a cave. His eyes focused minutely telling him that they were inside a huge hollow of a tree. Looking down at his restraints, Hidan realized that he was being held to the tree, by root-like appendages. Shikamaru nodded towards the roots and they slithered back, releasing the villager.

Immediately a shooting pain cracked through Hidan's head and his hands flew to his head out of reflex. His hands came into contact with two furry things poking through his silver hair. This perplexed Hidan, because when he ran his fingers over the furry growths, it felt like he was touching his ears.

i?'But how can this be…why does it feel like my ears are on the stop of my head?'/i

"Come," Shikamaru said, taking Hidan by the arm and gently leading him his spot against the tree.

Shikamaru was mindful of Hidan's lingering groggy state, making sure to be careful as he pulled the confused villager along. Surprisingly enough to Hidan, within moments he was able to walk fully on his own. Hidan also found that the more he looked around, the more he was able to see amazingly clearly in the near darkness, and in great detail.

_'Shikamaru's right…my eyes are…new…what's happened to me?'_

The pair came to a small pool of water and Shikamaru gestured Hidan towards it.

"Take a look at yourself."

Hidan hesitated, feeling a looming sense of dread coming over him at the prospect of looking into the puddle. Curiosity won out over fear, though, and Hidan inched closer to the water and peered down at his reflection. It was a reflection that was of him, but yet not him.

Two silver cat-like ears were perched atop Hidan's head. A matching pair of slits had replaced round human pupils. Hidan gasped at the sight of himself, revealing yet another surprise: feline teeth. Frantically he looked down at the rest of his body. Like Shikamaru, his face had mostly remained human, as well as his torso and arms. He got a better look at his fingers, however, and saw his fingernails had elongated into sharp claws. From his waist down to his feet, silver fur had sprouted from his skin. His toenails had also grown to match his fingernails.

"What the fuck have you done to me?!" Hidan roared, whirling around to face Shikamaru.

Something at the base of his spine twitched, making him feel more irritated, and he looked back. A long cat tail swished angrily back and forth, mirroring his current anger. Hidan snapped his head back to the faun that had enchanted and tricked him, waiting for an answer.

Shikamaru appeared unaffected by Hidan's raving, cooly keeping silent. This infuriated Hidan even more.

"What did you do? Why did you do this to me?!"

The violin serenading faun stepped up to Hidan, his hooves clicking as he walked. Pale hands reached out and cupped the cat man's face. Hidan felt his rage melt from him as Shikamaru's hands smoothed over the angry lines creasing his face. Shikamaru stepped closer and reached up to place a gentle kiss against the other's lips. Hidan's body slowly relaxed and he leaned into the kiss, still unable to resist the violinist's charm.

When Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss, he spoke, "My task since the beginning of time has been to protect this forest from mankind. This place is special, sacred. Still man falls more trees than he needs. He hunts for sport instead of necessity. He digs up the ground and disowns every plant and animal nearby, to make homes, search for "precious" metals. So I play my violin and my human form to lure in those humans that are irresponsible with the gifts nature has provided them."

Looking down, the violinist seemed to smile wistfully to himself. "But you, Hidan. You were different. That tree you abandoned when you heard my violin was saved. You said that the night and the forest were beautiful. You said I was beautiful. I just had to have you all for myself, but I had to transform you to do that. I had to unleash your inner animal spirit. Now that you've undergone your metamorphosis, you are like me, a spirit of the forest."

"You really-" Hidan paused, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks, "you really feel that way about me?"

"Yes," Shikamaru answered immediately, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck.

Hidan felt something overtake him that he had not felt in a long time. He felt like he had a purpose and that someone wanted him, even if that someone was a shape shifting spirit of the forest. The newly born animal spirit snaked his strong arms around Shikamaru's waist and firmly pressed their lips together, deeply drinking in the minty taste of the other.

The pair shared several long moments kissing, until something in the back of Hidan's mind began bugging him. Hidan broke the kiss and stared into the doe eyes of his lover.

"You said you've been luring humans with your music, but that I was the only one you had any feelings for. What happened to the other men?"

The violinist looked straight back into purple cat eyes, then spoke in the voice of one talking about something as menial as the weather, "I killed them."


End file.
